nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GT3NB
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Black Ops 2: DLC Pack 1: Zombies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) 22:17, November 10, 2012 Nevada Tomorrow... I shall make it. Speculate what shall be featured in a Bermuda-Triangle inspired map, after the rockets hit... with a shit ton of Zombies, as I shall be posting it... tomorrow. Hello Giddy, My name is Stone Killer Weeping Angels (SKWA), so you also like black ops? Cool. Same. Just saying hi. Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 01:29, November 18, 2012 (UTC) SKWA Vandalism Your pages have had alot of edits lately from anons, some I'm assuming are the people that come on here and don't realize that the wiki is fanon, and some that are simply trolls. I've protected one of them from being edited by anons and new users and have reverted the edits back to the last revision you made. I apoligize if you added more to it while signed out as the work will be removed and you'll have to re-add it. Magma-Man 06:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Dude... My Ideas are just Fanon, but everything has blown up and become popular recently... I don't really understand how, I guess I'm honored that people could actually believe what I posted, to be honest I don't even think my ideas are thorough or detailed enough, but, errr... yeah... thanks guys. All I am is a UK guy, no affiliations with Treyarch, having fun posting ideas based on my love for Zombies, and I will continue to do so in the future, so stay tuned buddies. Youtube Hey Giddy, this is Vi, one of the admins here. I've looked at your brilliant works and saw those youtube videos. Look, I don't know if you've seen the comment yet or not, but I messaged the two users on Youtube about the incident with trolls and asked them if they could edit the title, description, or make a new video stating the truth about your fan-made maps. I'm sorry about the vandalism and trolling--- Here's my suggestion (if it isn't to stop): Rename the page. Yep. Rename it. Like what would be the name of the map if it was real? See what I'm saying? Like for example: Overshock, Airway, etc. Give them an actual name, then people can't troll them because they don't say, "Black Ops 2 DLC". I really think that might work and tone down the actual works. The main problem is the anons, and you can trust me with this, the next anon who touches your work is getting banned forever and never coming back. You can believe me, BV's worked on that too. So sit back and stay calm, I and the other admins will take care of it. I'm sorry this had to happen :( :- [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:29, December 26, 2012 (UTC) You need to make it a blog, and I've seen you've already made said blog so it isn't a problem. Magma-Man 03:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Rename your pages. This is an order, whether you like it or not. I've told you to before and you listened. And if you don't listen this time it proves to me two things: You are starving out these trolls just for the youtube fame and attention. You are incapable of respecting admins' advice and opinions. So please, if you may, listen to me this time. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 00:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Final Warning I am serious Giddy about your pages. They attract a lot of vandalism and trolls. I suggest you change them to be part of a storyline or independant maps not relevant to BO2's maps. If you fail to comply then I will alter the pages myself and give a minor punishment. If by then there is a continued pattern then they will be deleted. This is your final warning. I'd choose wisely if I were you. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 18:22, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Leaving. Do whatever you want to my pages, as I am no longer a poster or member of this Wikia, goodbye NZF, it was fun while it lasted.Giddy N Hormones (talk) 22:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC)